appa
by Gyurievil
Summary: Perpisahan antara kyu dan appany   -.- Gk bs buat summary-.-


Appa…

cast : cho kyuhyun

diperuntukan untuk reader membaca ditempat yang sepi, hening, dipojokan sudut rumah dalam keadaan gelap… ^^…

sekarang sejak kepergian mereka, aku hanya tinggal sendiri. Appa … eomma… aku sangat rindu dengan kalian. Appa meninggalkanku saat aku berumur 15 tahun. Saaat itu keluarga kami juga masih berkabung setelah eommaku meninngal karena penyakitnya yang memang sudah parah. Appa menyusul selang 3 bulan. Saat dia sedang bekerja di pabrik tempatnya bekerja, saat itu tepat aku sedang berkunjung kesana.

Appa memang orang yang sangat baik, saat itu appa hanya ingin menolong temannya yang sedang sakit. Padahal temannya itu sedang ditugaskan pergi mengambil bahan diatap pabrik. Karena saat berada di pabrik aku selalu mengikuti appa, teman-teman appa sangat mengenalku. Saat berjalan dilorong-lorong appa berbicara denganku sambil menyapa temannya yang lewat

"kyu… jaga kesehatan dan jangan terus bersedih atas kepergian eomma ya…appa ingin kau jadi anak yang kuat"

Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum kepada appa.

Saat sudah sampai ketempatnya, appa langsung mengambilnya diatas dengan tangga dan menyuruhku untuk tetap menunggu dibawah. Setelah mendapatkan bahan itu appa turun kebawah melalui tangga itu lagi. Saat sedang berjalan di tangga itu, tak sengaja appa menjatuhkan sebuah foto yang aku yakini itu adalah foto keluarga kami kare appa sangat berusaha untuk mengambilnya. Itu juga satu-satunya kenangan kami saat masih bersama eomma. Saat aku ingin membantu mengambil foto itu appa melarangnya

"sudah kyu jangan… ini berbahaya untukmu, dan tetaplah dibawah"

dan akhirnya aku hanya menurut saja karena appa satu-satunya keluargaku, aku tak ingin ia kecewa.

Mungkin karena tubuhnya sudah tak cukup kuat untuk membawa bahan itu sambil terus mencoba mengambil foto keluarga kami,

"app…"

akhirnya appa terjatuh dari atas sana dan aku tidak dapat menahannya dan hanya dapat melihat dengan pandangan syok.

Setelah appa terjatuh, appa masih dalam keadaan sadar dan dia melihat kepanikanku dengan terus memegang tanganku.

Aku berteriak minta tolong pada pegawai disana sambil terus memeluk tubuh appa dengan tangisan kencang .

"APPAAAAA…..! TOLONG! SIAPA SAJA TOLONGLAH APPAKUUUU!"

Appa mencoba mendekatkan kepalanya ketelingaku,

"k…yuu… sudahlah… gwenchana, ap…pa tid..ak… ap…a..ap…a… ja..ngan mena…ngis ya kyu a…nak..ku kau kan… su..dah.. berjan..ji pa..da appa" lirihnya lemah sambil terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan menaruh foto saat kami masih lengkap sebagai keluarga, dengan tangan yang penuh darah

"ki..ta… ad..ala…hhhh… sa…tu.. kyu…, jad..i… tetap…lah tegar de..mi… appa… da… eom..mamu…"

Aku malah semakin kencang menagis mendengar ucapannyanya itu, aku takut sekali appa meninggalkanku sendiri.

Tak lama, teman-teman appa bersama pegawai lain datang untuk membantu appa. Tapi sayangnya mereka terlambat. Appa sudah kehilangan banyak darah dan menutup matanya perlahan-lahan dengan tersenyum.

"APPAAAAAA….. appa…. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri appa… jebal appa…. Appaaaa… hiks… hikss… "

Teriakku kencang sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh appa dengan tanganku yang sudah penuh dengan darahnya.

Teman appa mencoba menenangkanku yang terus berteriak kencang sambil membawa tubuhku yang sudah penuh dengan darah appa keruangan lain, dan aku tidak diam saja. Aku terus meronta-ronta melepaskan tangan mereka.

"LEPASKAN AKU!... AKU INGIN BERSAMA APPAKU!" teriakku sangat kencang kepada mereka.

Dan tidak sia-sia rontaanku, akhirnya aku dapat melepaskanya dan kembali memeluk tubuh appa yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Saat ini appa sedang dibawa ambulance menuju rumah sakit, diperjalanan aku masih menangis tapi sekarang tanpa mengeluarkan air mata. Karena tadi sudah habis terkuras, lagi pula aku sudah berjanji pada appa untuk tidak akan bersedih lagi dan aku akan menjadi anak yang kuat untuknya. Sesampainya Dirumah sakit, aku hanya dapat berdiam diri menatap wajah pucat appa yang masih tersenyum tanpa menggeser sedikitpun tubuhku dan tanpa melepaskan pandangan darinya.

Saat pemakaman berlangsung, aku hanya bisa menatapnya lagi. Dan kali ini aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya, aku hanya bias menatap nisannya dan memeluknya. Appa aku akan selalu menepati janjiku padamu untuk tidak bersedih, dan aku yakini aku pasti akan menepatinya.

-END-

Annyeong! Author kyuri disini… khkhkh ^^…. Aku membuat ini dalam keadaan mood yang lagi kangen-kangennya dengan appa ku yang berada disyurga, tapi tidak dengan keadaan seperti itu meninggalnya ^^ saranghaeyo appa dan eomma… aku rindu kalian… #skippp… jgn diteruskan…

Gak tau juga koment readers bakal kayak gimana tapi menurutku ini buruk, mianhae author kurang memuaskan reader .̆̆̆.


End file.
